Kentaro's Dream
by Fuji S
Summary: [KenpiTakepon] A reason to dream is the goal in life and Kentaro has a really amazing one.


Title: Kentaro's Dream  
Pairing: KenpixTakepon  
Author: Fuji S. Yuki  
Rating: PG-13  
Teaser: How Kentaro fell in love with his Takepon.

Higashikunimaru Kentaro was a Clamp School High School Freshman his belongs to Homeroom Z. He like many other individuals in Clamp School were consider the top elite of talent in Japan. Those that belong in Clamp school either have the top grades or even the scholarship to be able to attend one of the finest schools in Japan.

Kentaro however didn't necessary care-he knew what his wishes would be since he was very young. He also knew that he was stranger then most people, but that was fine with him. He was happy and that was what counted the most. Kentaro since kindergarten always wanted to be a bride. It sounded strange, perhaps even scary, but that was how he was-he was just born with this knowledge of his desire.

Perhaps it was ridiculous, maybe stupid, but to Kentaro all that matter was to achieve his dreams. His family the Higashikunimaru was a highly influential group in Japan. They had companies and shops that ran through all of Japan. Kentaro however didn't care about it to much he like having fun more then working.

-But- then there was another side to the happy go lucky Kentaro, there was a deeper since, how else does he continuously slacks off and still manages to turn in all his homework, and make straight A's. Even through his exuberant cheerful smiles and charming personality.

He was liked by many, those that wanted to gain support of his money, to those that wanted to be near him to get a better reputation. Either to raise their mark in society or be casted as a close friend of the Higashikunimaru heir, it was tiring and endless, and many times Kentaro had been hurt by the actions of other's.

His heart had started to close-and one day he feared he wouldn't be able to find someone to be close to, and so loneliness started to shift inside of him. That was until he had met Shukaido Takeshi, before hand he had to admit he didn't notice the other. He was in his own little world and so was the other; they constantly pass one another without a glance. But later on were brought together during one of the High School Intramurals. Takeshi had won the Championship in Kendo the same could be said about Kentarou when he had won the Track and Field run.

They both had met when going to wash their face and hands of sweat, there they were called out by this young voice asking them if they wanted to Defenders of Peace. Kentarou was sure that Takeshi only agrees to join because of some deal or money. After all wasn't the other one from a rich family. He wasn't very privileged enough to eat anything healthy.

Kentarou started to notice the other closely and in detail. After being introduce to the other and called his partner-he wanted to get to know the other and understand another. After all both of them would have to work together, but by what he could tell the other was too serious.

Sometimes during the day Kentarou would watch Takeshi work-even though it look like he was stalking Kentarou. He wanted to know what the other person's life was like. They were both from two different worlds Kentarou knew that, the other didn't have any money only surviving on his best ability with a scholarship. He study hard and was always serious, sometimes the brown hair boy would wonder if his blue hair companion would ever smile. So determined he decided he would help the other out and try to make him smile.

To bad things weren't going exactly as he planned, Takeshi wasn't receptive to his advances let alone his practical jokes to get him to smile. When talking to Takeshi one day, he learned that the other only ate bean cake and milk in the morning or even had only milk or bread. That was the only thing he ate because his family wasn't exactly loaded.

This was a signal to Kentarou or at least he thought so-to put his efficient talent into practice. So long he has dreamed about making food for someone, so he went home and got to work, packing bento after bento each day. -But- to his disappointment the other refuses the food. This never happen before, no one has ever refuse something from him, since the people that came to him weren't exactly there for his benefit.

It was highly unusual, but by what he could figure out Takeshi was a proud individual, he probably though that Kentarou was making fun of his social status. Kentarou then slowly gotten to know Takeshi everyday he would tease the other call out to him try to get closer to him, and each time he was shot down, but there were some instance he would see the other pause and look at him with deep contemplation. Then slowly the shutters would fall.

Kentarou has always been a spontaneous individual, he love deeply, and quickly with the force that rivals that of Mother Nature. And-if he admits to himself he was falling for the Lapis hair teen deeply. Sometimes the caramel hair boy would close his eyes and see an image of Takeshi standing near the ocean looking up at the stars with wonder. It was a moment that touches his heart deeply. They were on a class field trip that day to visit some of the natural sights for their science class. He had gone to look for Takeshi and found the other all alone like usual standing there. If he were to be honest sometimes Kentarou could see Takeshi as a injured cat trying to protect itself from the world.

It reminded him of himself-and he felt like throwing himself at his partner and cuddle him in embrace, whispering comforting words to the other telling him everything will be okay.

But-it wasn't even plausible the other was a proud man. He always yell out that he wants a normal life, with a normal family, a normal job, but all that was shot down, when Takeshi inform him that he was part of Clamp. This meant he was going to go out there and change the world. 

Hopefully he would change the world by his side. Kentarou had made up his mind-he wanted Takeshi and so he began to court the other, calling him names like 'Takepon' to even 'Darling.' Always teasing, but always serious as he courted the other-but he knew that the other didn't want his money, his good looks, or even his name. 

This was why he stood Takeshi and work furiously to get the other to react to him. He had fun doing it, and with each day he grew to the love the other more.

So even now he, 'Kenpi' worked hard to try to get Takeshi to loosen up and to accept him, and maybe one day in the future to grow to love him.

Owari


End file.
